


From the Ashes of Yesterday

by margoteve



Series: Welcome to the New Age [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, mix of fluff angst and sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Before it Ends" (but it is not required for you to read that). After the battle ends Tauriel searches battlefield in search of Kili. And who knew Thorin can be full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ashes of Yesterday

Tauriel was tired and wounded. Clutching her left shoulder that no mistake she had broken, the she-elf made her way through battlefield looking for Kíli. Her reckless but brave dwarf. But she could not see him among his people that survived the battle and a horrible, cold and hollow feeling was clawing at her heart. But she wasn't giving up. They were still finding alive soldiers - human, elven, dwarven, even orcs.

In her search she almost reached the gates to Erebor and there... on the ground...

"Kíli" she whispered and raced to him.

He laid under an orcs and in order to get to him she had to first remove those. When she cleared most of the bodies there she found Fíli and Thorin as well.

The King Under the Mountain had severe wounds yet, he was still alive, only unconscious. But Fíli and Kíli... they looked terrible, too still. Dust mixed with blood stained their clothes, armours torn in many places barely hanging on them.  She could see a blade stuck in Fíli's thigh. Blood covered half of Kíli's face.

She stood up and shouted. "Over here!" Waving her good arm drawing the attention of the rescue parties.

Having that done she returned to her lover, gathering him in her arms, stroking his cheek. He was cold...

"Kíli? Kíli, meleth nín, wake up." She could not feel his heartbeat.  "This is not funny, please wake up..." she quickly wiped the tear that appeared in her eyes, her voice shaking.

Desperate, leaned down, pressing her lips to his, waiting for his reaction, tasting the metallic taste of his blood and soil. No reaction.

"Kíli..." the tearse clogged her throat, burning her eyes, hot and bitter pain filled her heart, twisting her insides. "SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed, her face stained with tears.

When the medics reached her she was like in trance, watching everything with muted out sounds. There was a lot of shouting that she could not understand even if they were in Sindarin.

Someone stopped her from entering the medics' tent. Her shocked brain slowly registered that it was Legolas, her prince Legolas. His warm embrace broke through her nearly catatonic state and she broke in tears, sobbing into his shirt.

It was a day before she heard anything from medics.

"They are all in critical state but too stubborn to die." The female replied to Tauriel, a bit surprised that the Captain of Thranduil's guards would be interested in the condition of three dwarves, standing right next to their beds. "If they survive the night then probably they should live."

The relief that washed over her was overwhelming, making her knees wobble.  They were alive. HE was alive.

"Thank you." She managed to force out her throat, holding her hands together out of fear they might tremble and betray her even more than her voice.

“You found them the last minute. They should be grateful.” The medic nodded with bemused expression and returned to her duties.

"Tauriel." The she-elf turned her head back looking weary at Legolas.

"Yes? Return to our camp. You are tired."

And it was true. She hadn't slept in two days under constant stress.

"The dwarves will be here tomorrow." He could not understand her infatuation with the black haired one. But nevertheless she was his friend and out of this sentiment he cared for her.

It took her a while to reply, knowing the truth behind his words, but she couldn’t leave Kíli’s side.

“Later, I promise you mellon nίn. I will rest later.” and left Legolas to take place next to her dwarf’s bed, taking his hand in hers.

She woke up hours later, with her head on the edge of Kίli’s bed, roused by the low, hoarse voice.

“So, it’s true.” Thorin raised himself to half sitting position to look better at Tauriel, who immediately straightened up, letting go of Kίli’s hand. “You were the one to save us. I’m in your debt.” he watched her with unreadable expression.

“It was only just to do. How could I leave wounded on a battlefield.” she dropped her eyes used to speaking to Thranduil.

“How indeed. Maybe looking for something in exchange, elves never do things for dwarfs out of the kindness of their hearts.” there was venom dripping from his words, past bitterness painting his vision of present.

“Your Highness I assure you, no foul deed stood behind my actions.” she denied his accusations with firmness and honesty in her words.

Thorin fell silent for a second, pondering his next words.

“I heard of you. Your actions in Lake Town. You saved my nephews there as well from orcs… and certain death.” he spoke slowly. “Why? I doubt the cursed Thranduil would send his Captain of Guard and son to help out a group of dwarves outside of his kingdom.”

This took her more time to reply to this one.

“Orcs have killed my family. I have every reason to hate them and hunt them. My king, Thranduil, has forgotten that his kingdom is also the part of Middle Earth and ridding the world of their plague is duty of all those who cherish peace and harmony.”

That somehow pleased the dwarven king, Tauriel could swear she saw smirk upon his face.

“So you did defy beardless Thranduil.” was he humming? But the strange amusement passed and his features morphed back into a frown. “What about Kίli?”

“Kί- I mean, Prince Kίli has been most kind to me even when I was his captor and…” she was interrupted by a snort coming from Thorin.

“Don’t lie, she-elf!” he scowled. “You two weren’t quiet enough and someone saw you enter and leave the camp.”

Tauriel felt her cheeks burn up and her heart beat pick up in panic. “I assure you…”

“I still cannot grasp what do you see in this idiot.” he continued unfazed eyeing Kίli who started snoring all of a sudden as if sensing the tension around him or… not as much asleep as he pretended to be. “He is one of the most reckless dwarves I know and insists on keeping his beard short!”

The redhead smiled in reply, feeling the tension fall away. “I don’t know this myself, your highness, but he is very dear to me.” she finally admitted.

“That I see…” it was hard to tell what Thorin felt at the moment, “It’s still hard for me to imagine I’d owe my life to an elf but I believe my youngest nephew owes you his three times, I’m not counting those when you came to our aid under Thranduil’s orders.”

“Life takes on very strange routes, your majesty.” she still couldn’t bring herself to touch her lover’s hand under his uncle’s gaze but it seemed that King Under the Mountain was not going to explode and disown Kίli. At least not now.

“That it is.” he hmphed and laid back down, finding a semi-comfortable position; this short conversation wore him out more than he expected.

Couple seconds later Thorin was asleep, his chest falling and rising in regular, peaceful rhythm.

“Psst, is he asleep?”

Tauriel glanced down quickly to see Kίli awake with one eye cracked open and she had to stifle a laugh.

“Mhm, I think so.” she whispered to him, leaning down closer.

“Oh good.” he opened his eyes completely with a dopey smile. “I’m glad to see you.” he reached a hand to her face, tracing his fingers over a strand of her red hair. It feels so cool in touch and silky smooth, he’d never get over the wonders of how different she is.

“I’m glad to see you too.” her own hand on his forehead, stroking down to his cheek and through his hair, taking in every detail of him.

He looks so much better, still paler than he should but his eyes have their usual spark and there’s this smile upon his face that makes her knees weak. And she can feel the tears gather again in her eyes and something clogging her throat.

“What… No, please, shhh, shhh, Tauriel, Don’t… Oh by Mahal’s beard...” he sighed helplessly.

Kίli was at complete loss. Orcs, dragons, trolls, wargs, angry uncle, furious mother - he knew how to deal with those things. But crying elf maidens were waaay out of his league. So despite the searing pain in his shoulder he pulled her head against his chest, the crown of it just under his chin.

She sobbed quietly into his shirt. “I thought I’ve lost you.” all the insecurities, fears and anxieties were slowly drifting away with each shed tear.

“I’m here azaghâlinhuh.” he murmured his words softly over her hair, she still smelled of the battlefield - dust, sweat, dried blood - but she was warm in his arms. Alive. That what mattered. “Not going anywhere.”

Sobs turned into quiet hiccup and she looked up at him and he smiled relieved. Disaster avoided. He brushed the tears off of her face with his thumb and then poked her nose which caused her to chuckle and rub her face to get the tingling sensation off.

“Better?” he asked when she settled her head on his good shoulder.

“Mhm.” she tilted her head up and for a second they just looked at each other in silence until he stretched his neck to her and their lips brushed - the sensation electric, causing shivers down their spines and they deepened the kiss, the joy of being alive and together just pouring through the action.

Until a very rude pillow hit them and they both jumped separating.

“Get a room!” came the louder whispery hiss from Fίli on the other side of Thorin.

“You’re just jealous!” Kίli stuck his tongue at his older brother and turned to Tauriel. “My lady, would you be so kind and do the honours?”

“Why of course~” she chuckled taking the pillow and throwing it back at Fίli with a dead on precision of hitting him right in the face.

“Oh this is so on.” The blonde dwarf removed the pillow from his face and lift himself on his elbow throwing the ‘missile’ back.

And thus the Great Pillow Battle started. It was the shortest battle in the world history interrupted by Thorin Oakenshield who was finally woken up again by the ruckus.

“Oh by Mahal’s beard! GO TO SLEEP!” he roared.

The trio paused for a moment.

“UNCLE~!” the two brothers shouted goodnaturedly.

“What a pleasure to see your grumbly face in the morning. Don’t you think so brother?” Kίli grinned cheekily.

“Why of course brother, nothing like seeing his Majesty in such high spirits.” Fίli shot back.

Thorin grumbled, running a hand down his face. “One day I am going to just disown both of you.”

“He says that because he cares.” Kίli said to Tauriel who was putting all her efforts not to laugh.

It took couple days for the three dwarves to recover and to say the least Thorin was more than happy to just get away from his nephews. But he’d lie if he wasn’t enjoying their bickering and jokes even a little bit. It reminded him of the times when both brothers were kids… thanks Mahal those days are over and those two hellions grew… up. Though to that he had sometimes serious doubts.

When he felt better a meeting between him, Thranduil and Bard was held in order to negotiate how much money the humans would need to rebuild Dale since no one was going to go back living in Lake Town with the dead body of Smaug in the lake.

There might have been a ‘small’ disagreement between The King Under the Mountain and the King of Mirkwood - which was sort of foreseeable - that got quickly resolved thanks to Dáin, Bard, Balin and Fίli. Bard, Dáin and Balin managed to held Thorin down before he’d try to chop Thranduil’s head off, while the three dwarves were talking sense into King Under the Mountain, at the same time Tauriel and Legolas held Thranduil back. Speaking reason to the dwarven king was a hard task with how stubborn he was but apparently near death experience mellowed his bulk-headedness. It still took them good couple days to solve the problem of elves. But finally everyone agreed to give Thranduil the Emeralds of Girion. The Elven King finally pleased with the gift stepped back from the negotiations.

Bard got the 14th part of treasure that was promised to Bilbo, since the hobbit himself promised that to the Men. It was more than Bard could even imagine to have - it was more than he needed to rebuild Dale.

“Thank you Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain. The elves of Mirkwood will always be your allies.” Thranduil nodded his head with a cunning smirk.

“I want that on paper.” Thorin growled, not pleased with the display of the High Elf, not trusting the smiles on Thranduil’s face.

“That can be done!” Balin said quickly, pretending not to notice the scowl of Thranduil.

They quickly found Ori and a contract has been prepared - it took another couple days before it got signed both sides finally pleased.

Elves were preparing to leave the tent where the meetings were held, when Thorin called.

“Tauriel.”

The heads of everyone whipped back to the King Under the Mountain shocked that he called the Silvan elf in the first place and two, that he even knew her name. Legolas shot his friend an uncertain look while his father looked like he might kill the dwarf king with his eyes.

“Tauriel, Captain of the Guards in Mirkwood, we haven’t talked your reward yet.” Thorin continued smugly, looking at Thranduil just to spite him.

“I don’t think…” the Elf king started but Thorin interrupted.

“Your Captain of Guards saved my and my nephews’ lives. I’m in her debt and since we finished the most official part of our negotiations it’s time to reward those brave warriors who survived the battle according to their achievements.”

Thranduil glared at Tauriel who suddenly wanted to be far, far away from these two kings.

“Tauriel.” Thorin repeated and she cleared her throat stepping forward.

Behind him Fίli and Kίli exchanged worried looks but decided to remain silent at least for now.

“Yes, your Highness?” the she-elf stood in front of the dwarven king with her head bowed.

“Like I said, I owe you my life, one of my nephews owes you his three times. You can ask for anything.”

Tauriel snapped her head up, trying to read Thorin who just sat there - majestic and for some reason quite amused in his own way.

“Your highness…” she blinked and tried to gather the right words. It was a test, she realized. Thorin was doing this in front of Thranduil to piss him off. Those two were like kids with life sized toys.

She didn’t quite liked being a toy.

But then she looked at Kίli and he gave her an encouraging smile that warmed her heart.

“Your highness,” she started again. “I am not asking you for gold and treasure as they have little meaning to this simple Silvan elf… but I will ask you for something that cannot be taken only given… I am asking for love of your nephew, Kίli. For him to be mine.”

Thorin grunted thoughtfully, “What you ask for is not mine to give, Tauriel.” he turned back in his seat to the youngest of his two nephews.

“What do you say Kίli?”

Meanwhile the dwarf in question was looking utterly confused between his uncle and not so secret anymore lover.

“Come on, lad! We don’t have whole day!” Balin urged him and finally the young male beamed with a smile.

“Yes! I say, yes!”

“He’s all yours, Tauriel.” Thorin finally said. “There’s no give backs.” he added with a chuckle that surprised all. “Since you saved him three times you can continue to save his hide.” to this Kίli made a face behind Thorin’s back which earned him a jab to the ribs from his brother, which resulted in a lot of dying noises, which the King Under the Mountain ignored. “You will always be welcomed in Erebor as a friend to the dwarves.”

By the entrance Thranduil was boiling.

“There’s only one condition from me.” suddenly Thorin added, looking very, very smug. “You and Kίli will have to tell of this to his mother… personally.”

And that day Kίli wished a horde of orcs would come in a stampede and kill him on spot. Mahal, his mother will give him fate far worse than death!

With that done, Thranduil stormed out of the tent with his son and probably soon his ex-Captain of the Guards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin you are a bitch to get right, I re-watched the movie 5 times on fast forward to your scenes. He and Thranduil are 5 year olds IS2G. Though Thorin and his nephews are giving me so many feels. Tauriel and the brothers are my brotp3.  
> I had some problems deciding if our crazy King Under the Mountain should live but I think once Dis gets to Erebor things should be good.  
> I hope you enjoyed the 2nd installment in the series and will await the 3rd ;)  
> Feedback is awesome - especially if you tell me how I did with characterization.  
> (Oh and I had no Beta reader for this - if you spot mistake let me know)
> 
>  
> 
> One more thing!  
> Sindarin:  
> Melethnin - My love  
> mellonin - My friend  
> (as much as I gathered)  
> Khuzdul:  
> azaghâlinhuh - My warrior (woman) - I half assed this one - just found the word somewhere and added the suffix -uh which I wager should mean 'my' in Khuzdul.  
> Anyone who can help me by sending some files or dictionaries in Khuzdul - that would be highly appreciated.


End file.
